


The Bred Store

by BananaHamokHank



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Canonical Character(s), Cervical Penetration, Excessive Cum -- Light, F/M, Inverted Nipples, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaHamokHank/pseuds/BananaHamokHank
Summary: After numerous adventures across lands unknown, Anon has decided to create a bread shop called The Bred Shop. He actually does create and sell his own bread, most famous being his Naan Bread, but he also has a special item that is only available to those who ask and they always get bred.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos x Anon, Salem x Anon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. Pyrrha Nikos

"Hello, I would like bread!" Pyrrha said to the man behind the counter with a big wide happy smile.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, slowly twirling his ostensibly fake italian style mustache. His eyes slowly peeled over her body, dressed in a turtle neck sweater, long boots that ended at just above her knees and a skirt that probably showed off more than it covered. "You want bred?" Anon asked.

"Yes, sir!" Pyrrha chirped. "My friend Velvet said you give out the best breading in all of Remnant. Well, she said it with a long 'ee' sound, but that might've just been an accent thing."

"Ah, yes, Velvet. Loved breeding that girl."

A confused expression came over Pyrrha's face. "Is that a dialect thing?"

"Nope."

\----

Five minutes later, Pyrrha was bent over the counter with her skirt pulled off to one side, her panties torn clean off and tossed away, and her sweater pulled over her bare breasts as they were smooshed against the counter. Her head pulled back by her hair as the man's hand was wrapped around the base of her ponytail. Screams, cries, and moans of abject pleasure tore from her throat with every powerful thrust into her.

"YES! PLEASE, SIR! HARDER~!" She cried out in bliss, trying to look back at Anon.

A low chuckle came from him before his hand came down on her ass with a hard smack, drawing a yelp and leaving a red handprint on the plump surface. Every thrust into her slammed the engorged head of his cock right up against her cervix, which got the most adorable little squeak from Pyrrha. As he pulled back, her muscles clamped down on the massive intruder like she was trying to keep him from leaving.

His free hand came up to grab one of her large breasts, giving it a firm squeeze before noting something off. His fingers moved to the nipple and found a barbell piercing there. "Nipple piercings?" He mused while checking the other nipple to find another. "Quite the lewd girl."

"Ahn~! Y-ye-yeah, my friend -- oh gods -- Yang convinced me to -- fuck -- get them!" Pyrrha continued moan, going up a few octaves as Anon began to play them. There was... something else about the pleasure that came from that as those calloused fingers gently tugged and twisted at the the nubs and thin metal. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes closing tightly, and her legs beginning to shake from the feeling. It built up inside, quickly and without warning. She couldn't hold herself back!

"I'm cumming!" She cried out in existential bliss. Stars and sparks dancing across her vision as her eyes burst wide open, her legs quaking and nearly losing all strength. Another chuckle came out of Anon as he felt her juices squirting across his lap, her body clamping down on him like a vice. As she rode out the first of what was likely to be many orgasms, Anon suddenly pulled himself free of Pyrrha's body. She blinked at the sudden feeling of emptiness and looked back at him when he released her hair. "S-sir?"

"Easy," Anon said as he grabbed her and flipped her over on her back, drawing a spooked Yelp.

Pyrrha's breathing came out a short pants, watching as he laid his cock briefly on her well-toned stomach and abs. He'd felt big inside of her, but seeing it now, he was absolutely massive. Another chuckle came from him as he pulled back and aligned himself before slamming right back in. She about nearly came again with the new penetration, especially as he nearly battered down her cervix in a single thrust. While some of the other men she'd been with had reached that final barrier before, none had possessed the strength to actually penetrate it or the additional inches. Looking down, her eyes went wide at the bulge that ran through her stomach at his sheer girth and as they wandered past that, they near went the size of dinner plates as had a good few more inches outside of her. And he was already cervix deep!

"I'll give you four more orgasms before breeding ya, Miss Nikos. Ain't got much more time than that," Anon told her, a devilish smirk coming to his lips. All she could do was nod before moaning loudly as he got restarted moving.

The second orgasm came quick enough thanks to her sensitivity from the first. Her hands grabbed anything they could, her body writhing under him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head briefly while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her world was becoming a haze of pleasure, her mind unable to fully handle the pleasure behind his powerful movements. Every thrust into her drew more cries and moans and gasps. The small store was a cacophony of debauchery as loud grunts and moans melded with slapping of flesh against flesh.

The third hit as he grabbed one of her breasts and wrapped his lips around the nipple, sucking intently on it while his tongue flicked the piercing. His other hand moved to her other breast and began to massage and caress that one in time with his movements. Her Breasts had always gotten plenty of attention from everyone. Only Yang really challenged her in sheer size, though neither of them held a candle to Professor Goodwitch.

Her fourth orgasm -- and honestly even more than that -- came about as his cock head brushed against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves. Her back arched and no sound came from her as all of the wind was knocked from her lungs in a single explosive orgasm. Anon grinned down at her as she didn't even really move, just twitched and spasmed from the sheer experienced of it. After almost a full minute, Pyrrha finally came down.

"What... what was that?" She murmured, clearly dazed by it.

"If I had to guess, that was probably your g-spot. Let's see what kind of reaction we get out of you with that," Anon replied while shifting his stancing a bit and hefting up her lower half a bit more.

"Wha-what?" Pyrrha asked. His cock pulled back, but only far enough so that it was on the other side of that mystical spot. Then, he began to thrust, aiming short jackhammer thrusts right into it. She screamed like a banshee in heat as orgasm after orgasm after orgasm rolled over her in waves of ethereal pleasure. Her mind practical shattered under the assault. Every piston of his hips just about drew an orgasm out of her with every strike.

After several minutes, Pyrrha's world was a haze of pleasure. At some point, Anon had stopped assaulting her g-spot, but that didn't mean she wasn't under any less pleasure. Every part of her being assaulted by unending pleasured. All she could do was moan like a whore in heat. Then... she could feel it. Anon's cock was steadily increasing in it's throbbing. There was a brief moment of clarity as she knew what that meant.

He was going to cum and she was going to be bred.

She probably would've laughed at the realization, but well, it happened just as fast as it took her to realize it. Anon groaned out loudly as he slammed into her one final time and right through her cervix. Pyrrha screamed, her eyes crossing briefly before rolling back. Those heavy balls that'd been slapping against her ass clenched up tightly as the load was prepare.

Then... the flood.

In a split second, Pyrrha's womb was feeling with a familiar warmth but in a far greater quantity than she'd ever felt before. Her stomach bloated lightly with the amount and once no more could be unloaded inside of her, the rest just poured out around the tight seal of their union. Long driblets of jizz ran over her ass and on to the ground. The whole cumming lasted for nearly a minute in and of itself and deep inside of the red-head's womb, her ovum were assaulted by the over-active sperm.

Now spent, Anon slowly extracted himself from the girl, stepping back as her body began to vent the excess semen onto the floor. "Woo! That was good! I hoped you enjoyed yourself, Miss Nikos," He said with a satisfied sigh. When she didn't respond, he raised an eyebrow before moving a bit around the counter to check her out. Unconscious. Well, that was to be expected.

He chuckled, shook his head, and sat back down in his chair, taking a sip of his coffee before popping open his newspaper.


	2. Salem gets Boogaloo'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wicked Witch of the Grimm pays the Bred Store a visit.

Anon slowly sipped his coffee, his ear twitching a bit at the gentle jingle of the door to the shop opening. He didn't look up from his paper at first, opting to just read it for now while the customer browsed the wares. Despite being a front from just based debauchery, he still sold bread. It was just that he also sold breedings too. Well, less sold and more gave them out freely. Still though, still an actual business.

After a few moments, he did look finally and checked out the customer. Anon quickly raised an eyebrow. She was dressed in a tan trench coat of some make, a trilby, and shades covered her eyes. What was this? A noir detective parody? He watched her carefully until she finally approached the counter.

"Hello, shopkeep. I heard you have some... special bred that is only available to female customers and those who ask," She asked, leaning over the counter and lowering her shades a bit to look at him.

There was a few seconds of silence as he stared at her, slowly taking in her features. Pale skin that was damn near porcelain white, red iris'd eyes with black sclera, and dark markings along her veins. Granted, it could've just been her veins. "Aw shit, you're a succubus, aren't you?!" Anon said, quickly scrambling out of his seat.

"Excuse me?" Salem asked, this time being the one to raise an eyebrow.

"No."

With a roll of her eyes, she began to slowly walk around the counter. The loud clack of heels on tile sounded through the shop. "What makes you think I'm a succubus, dear Anon?"

Given everything he'd been through, Anon didn't even question how she knew his name. "Used to visit a world that had an Evil Bug Succubus Queen. Came in dressed just like yourself to steal my cum. I'll tell you the same thing I told her," Anon said, pointing right at Salem as she slowly approached. A predatory smile on her lips and a devious glint in her eyes. "You ain't gettin' a drop!"

"Is that so? Is there no way I can convince you otherwise?"

"No! There's nothing you can say or do that'll make me cha--" Salem opened her coat and dropped it, revealing her voluptuous form in its entirety. She wore simple black heels that led up into thigh high black stockings that connected to a lace garter belt. Her bra and thong were similarly colored and... well, they were made in such a way that her pussy and nipples were exposed. Faint driblets of arousal were already running down the insides of her thighs. His eyes were magnetized to nipples, noting their inverted nature. She tossed aside her hat to reveal her long white hair with thick strands falling over her left eye. Anon was stunned, his pants nearly exploding from the sheer erection he had at the moment, and once he recovered after a few moments, he gave a small cough and said, "After much consideration, we have decided that your proposal has been approved."

A soft chuckle came to the Grimm Queen while closing the distance. "Good, I'm happy to hear that. I hope you perform well though. I tend to kill those who don't impre--"

\-----

Salem had no idea how it happened. One moment, she was setting expectations with the boy and the next he had her in a full nelson, fucking her like no tomorrow. Nery a thought could be followed in her head thanks to the sheer mind-numbing pleasure she was feeling at the moment. Gods, she hasn't felt this good since... well, Ozma first returned the fucking bastard. That... man laid the pipe better than anyone and this one was very quickly showing he was up there.

"I wish I had a second pair of arms so I could grope those tids yours," Anon grunted, shifting his positioning a bit to find a better angle of penetration.

"Ghhh! You -- ahn! -- Bastard! Release me! Fuck!" Salem moaned. Her mind was a mess thanks to the massive bitchbreaker currently pounding her. His hips were working hard and fast, driving that cock right up against her depths like a hammer. Every thrust hit her cervix and she could help but groan at the feeling. Gods, it'd been so long since she'd last felt this way.

"You know how hard it is to do that right now?"

"Just do it!" Then she felt something. "Wait! Keep going!" Something she hadn't felt since before the dirt that Beacon stood on was formed. "Almost there!" The Queen gritted her teeth, trying her best not to scream like some common harlot. Her moans were coming out in short panting hisses as she tried to collect herself and concentrate on just... not... "OH FUCK! CUMMING!" But she wasn't able to keep it together. Salem screamed for the first time in ages in orgasmic fury. Her eyes rolled back, her body constricting against the invader. She proved tight enough to actually force Anon to stop. Her juices creamed out hard, squirting out of her in a torrent. The pleasure was too much for her as she blacked out.

Anon, meanwhile, gritting his teeth at the feeling. That velveteen cunt wrapped so nicely around him already, turned straight up into a vice, constricting and keeping him from moving. The man groaned out loudly, just barely keeping from busting his nut this early. Once everything began to calm, he looked at Salem and raised an eyebrow as it seemed she'd completely shut down and hung limply in his arms.

"Shame," He mused as he began to loosen up and soon had her out of position, laying her out on the counter. "Welp, seems she was more bark tha--"

"Wait," Salem grunted, her voice hoarse and husky from the experience as her consciousness quickly began to return. Cocking his eyebrow a bit higher, Anon looked at her as she tried to shakily push herself up. "I...I believe I... requested a ... breeding... you bastard." The murderous look on her face sent an aroused chill down his spine. "I'm... empty."

"Lady, you ar--"

"Salem."

"Salem," Anon continued, rolling his eyes. "You are in no condition to con--" Again, he was interrupted though this time by a Grimm hand suddenly erupting out of a black pool he'd just noticed formed under his feet and grabbing his jaw. He blinked as it slowly pulled him over to her while she slowly motioned him over. Even with his... limited knowledge of magic, he could practically see the energy already returning to her body. She really was a succubus. Maybe. Possible. She certainly wasn't human.

Once to her, the arm released his face only for Salem to cup his cheeks and pull him for a deeply passionate kiss. Their tongues intermingled fighting for dominance of the kiss. Fuck, it felt like her tongue was everywhere in his mouth all at once. After several minutes, Anon finally had to come up for air, breaking the kiss and pulling back. He was panting heavily for a few moments as he looked back at her, his eyes going wide. Her tongue looked like three slimy tentacles, briefly wiggling before merging back together into a singular muscle.

"Did you enjoy that?" Salem asked with a quick nodded answer from him. "Good, now fuck meEEEEEE!" Her words melded into a scream as he sprang forth and just speared himself into her pussy. As he began to wildly thrust into her, her legs quickly wrapped around his back and locked in tight. "GODS! RIGHT THERE!" She cried out in pleasured bliss with thrust into the very core of her being.

Without much warning to either of them, an orgasm washed over Salem, causing her to squeal. Her eyes briefly while her nails dug into the surface underneath her. 

Anon smirked down at her, watching the mysterious woman squirm and writhe underneath him. Then... he spotted his prey. His right hand came up and grabbed one of those massive tits, earning a squeak from their owner. He squeezed and massaged it briefly, noting she was just as sensitive as that Pyrrha lass in that she seemed to squeeze up nice and tight with his own. Then... he noticed something. A faint amount of liquid leaking from her nipple. With a raised eyebrow, he moved in to investigate further. His tongue swirled at her inverted nip before he latched on, his lips wrapping around it. "GHHAAAAHH!" Salem cried out, cumming again as this man sucked on her nipple with such delightful and vigorous intent. A secret she held from those under her was the fact she lactated still. It was something she could handle on her own and had been nothing more than an occasional nuisance, but this man was sucking her teat with such attention that she began to lactate quite freely.

"Holy fuck, that is delicious! Now I know what all those weirdos were talking about!" Anon said, grinning after releasing her nipple from his mouth. Both the bouncing mounds were now leaking quite freely. "You look quite cow like," He chuckled before she just slapped him across the face.

"Just fucking, gheh, fucking fuck me -- AHN! -- you bastard!" Salem groaned out loudly.

Their coupling lasted for a while longer. How long was anybody's guess really. Neither of them quite kept track of time and were just lost to the pleasure and lust of the moment. The only thing that really brought them both back to full reality was Anon's peak finally hitting. The young man gritted his teeth, his pacing picking up speed and power. Salem could feel that telltale thrumming of a man about to orgasm. It'd been so long since the last time she felt it, but she'd never forget.

"Yes, Anon! YES! BREED ME! GLLLHHH! BREED ME, YOU BASTARD!" Salem... howled, yeah, howled with her umpteenth squirting orgasm.

"You want bred?! I'LL!" He hilted himself fully into her, having long since pierced her cervix.  
"GIVE!" His massive balls tightened up.  
"YOU!" The underside of his cock pulsed quickly as the torrent travelled up.  
"BRED!" With a mighty roar, he finally climaxed with the force of a thousand Mosins. Both went full ahegao for the full length of their combined cumming. Salem's womb was filled rapidly, causing a notable bump in her stomach from the sheer volume he pumped into her. The flood was soon pouring out around Anon's phallus, cascading over Salem's well abused ass and onto the floor and counter. It lasted for what felt like an eternity of just heavenly sensation but eventually, Anon was spent. The jizz slowed to a stop, letting out a few more spurts before he collapsed forward. He let out a satisfied sigh, enjoying the feeling of his head resting on her great milk tanks.

"Hmmmmm... that... was quite satisfying, my new investment. I hope you are still good for more."

And it was in that moment, that Anon knew, he was fucked.

In a good way.

Hopefully.


End file.
